


Fuck

by xMorsmordr3



Series: FMK [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: “You’re sorry to who!?” He demanded. He gripped your cheek and began to knead it, the force causing your lips to gently spread. He licked his lips at the sight, his dick springing fully to life. “Don’t make me ask again.”Part 1 of the Fuck Marry Kill series





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was first “published” to my Tumblr account, but due to their changes I’ve decided to move all my stories here.  
> This will be smut, but not overly graphic. I’m not used to writing it yet. I really really hope you guys enjoy and I’m so excited to be here!

Fuck  
“Come on Princess. One more round and we’re done.” Leo’s booming voice called out before he took a quick sip from his water bottle. You collapsed against the wall, wiping the sweat from your brow.  
“You’re killing me!!” You gasped, your chest heaving. Your lungs were about to explode, and your body was screaming in surrender. He just chuckled and cracked his knuckles.  
“You wanted me to teach you. So that’s what I’m doing.”  
“No! You’re trying to kill me. I think I ruptured my spleen!”  
“Come on Princess. Just one more and you can relax. I promise.”  
“No!” You huffed, poking your lips out. He cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. I said no.”  
“You know I don’t like that tone. Get up. Now. Or I’ll have to punish you.” His voice was a dangerous growl, instantly you were turned on.  
“I don’t want too.” You sneered as you crossed your arms in defiance. His eyes flashed, a smirk pulling on his lips as he stalked closer to you. He grabbed you by the neck and pressed his sweat covered body firmly against yours.  
“You know I don’t like it when you act like a brat.”  
“And you know I don’t like it when you-“ the words were lost as he easily flipped you around and bent you over the sofa. You yelped as his hand came crashing down onto your ass.  
“Gotta do that again, missed the jiggle.” He grunted, roughly ripping away your pants from your skin. You squirmed as smack after smack rained down against your flesh.  
“The next time I give you an order you better not talk back!” Each word was exaggerated by more pops.  
“I’m sorry!” You cried out but you knew better than to fight against him. You gripped the couch in a mix of pain and pleasure, your sex getting wetter and wetter with each pop.  
“You’re sorry to who!?” He demanded. He gripped your cheek and began to knead it, the force causing your lips to gently spread. He licked his lips at the sight, his dick springing fully to life. “Don’t make me ask again.”  
“I’m sorry to you Daddy! Im sorry Daddy, I’ll behave!”  
“That’s my girl.” He grumbled slowly freeing himself. You whimpered as he rubbed the tip against your slit. “Is all this for Daddy?” He muttered positioning himself against you.  
“Yes Sir....its all yours.” Your voice was dripping with lust. You shiver as his hands grip your hips. He entered you agonizingly slow making you arch your back and swivel your hips. He slowly licked a path up your back stopping at your ear, his breath causing you to clench around him.  
“You still think your spleen is ruptured?“ He snarled, still slowly pumping into you. A pitiful moan was your only reply. “If it wasn’t before it will be now.” He hand immediately entangled in your curls and snapped your head back. His other hand snarling under your waist locking you into place as he began feverishly plunged deeply into you.  
“Ohhhh...fuck!” You yelled burying your face into the couch.  
“Are you gonna give me attitude like that again?” Smack! You shook your head frantically. Smack!  
“I can’t hear you princess! Talk to Daddy!”  
“No!” You screamed, your face still in the cushions.  
“You gonna train like I asked?”  
“Yes!! I’ll be good.”  
His hand relinquished it’s grip from your head as he lifted you from the couch and spun you around it found it’s home around your neck. His eyes staring hotly into your.  
“I wanna watch your face while I fuck the brat out of you.” He muttered, still rutting furiously into your core. Each thrust was bringing you closer and closer to completion. He could sense your pleasure building and started to change his strokes. Forceful and slow.  
“You wanna cum baby?” He asked dropping a hand down to tease your clit. He pressed his face against yours. “Ask me, nicely,and I might let you.” His grip tighten around your throat and the feel of his fingers on your button was driving you mad.  
“Please...please Daddy let me cum.” You whimpered, staring hungrily in his blue eyes. Your nails digging into his arm, forcing yourself to wait.  
“Cum on my dick Princess.” He whispered lusciously in your ear. Your arms rose to his head as you held on to his mask tightly as waves of ecstasy flowed over you. Soon he joined you, both your juices staining his plastron. He slipped out of you and began to carry you to your room.  
“The next time you disobey me, you won’t be allowed to cum.” He reprimanded you.  
You nodded sleepily against his bicep.  
“Ok Daddy. “


End file.
